1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information service system, an information service method, and information service program for providing an information service using an interactive system constituted by an interactive script and interactive control mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an interactive service using a computer automatic answering function has been increased, wherein an information service (hereinafter, referred to as “telephone information service”) utilizing a telephone connected to a public network is provided (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-69708). Call charge revenue increases with an increase in availability of a telephone information service, so that a telephone service provider that runs a public network and provides a telephone call service usually provides an incentive to a provider that provides a telephone information service (hereinafter, referred to as “telephone information service provider”) in accordance with its contribution to the increase in call charge revenue. In order to calculate the incentive based on availability of the telephone information service, the telephone information service provider records and manages data on the availability of the telephone information service.
However, the following problem lies in the abovementioned telephone information service. The business providing the telephone information service is maintained by user's frequent use of this service. However, user's lack of understanding about an operation method, user's lack of an operation skill, or lack of usability in the telephone information service itself may impede a user from acquiring his or her desired information, or from executing desired processing. Further, even if the desired information acquisition or desired processing can be performed, it may take very long time for the user to accomplish it, resulting in higher call charge than expected. As a result, users may move away from the telephone communication service with the result that the number of users that utilize the service or utilization frequency of the service takes a downturn. Thus, there is a possibility that the business providing the telephone information service cannot be maintained.